Theories
These are fan theories about Monarch's 52. Iteration Theory (debunked) Similar to EverymanHYBRID, some believe that the characters in Monarch's 52 are in an infinite time loop. This theory was constructed by Omega's tweet: "“Pallas and the Wanderer did something We did not expect. Perhaps this Time it will be different?” What does Omega mean by 'this Time'? Are they saying that this has happened before? Maybe it has, in a different timeline or iteration, which is why Omega is shocked when something different happens: Because in past iterations, something different happened, and they were expecting for it to play out like last time. If there is a cycle, then only Omega and Alpha seem to remember what happens in past iterations, indicating that maybe Jameson and co are trapped in the time loop and Omega and Alpha created the cycle, but at this point, there is no definite proof for them or anyone else to create the loop. However, SCP-582 seems to possess the power to do so (it is Slenderman after all). Omega and Alpha are trapped in the Time Loop One other version of the Iteration Theory is that Omega and Alpha are also trapped in the cycle. In the last book in the Dark Tower book series by Stephen King, the main character (Roland), finally makes it to the Dark Tower and saves the world, and as he climbs the stairs to the top, he sees symbols and signs placed by Gan (the owner of the Dark Tower) that hint that Roland has already made it to the Tower countless times already. He makes it to the top, only to be reset back to the of the first book by Gan with no memory of the past seven books: he has to do his entire quest all over again, until he does it right. Every other iteration of Roland before has done this quest wrong, so every time he makes it to the Dark Tower, he has to be reset into another iteration over and over again until he does everything right. It is theorized that Omega and Alpha are in a similar situation: They are stuck in a cycle, where they have to guide us, the audience, and Jameson to victory, and if they don't, they enter a new iteration and are back where they started, but this time, remembering their mistakes from past timelines, so they could, hopefully, do it right this time. Author's Note Omega has personally debunked this theory, as he says that our theory on the "cycle" is false, and by "this Time", he is talking about the Time of the Monarch's. As we don't know what that means exactly, he has given us a hint: To understand what the Time of the Monarch's is, we have to read the teachings of a man from Kingston Upon Hull, and that we have to "believe in the impossible". (See "Man from Kingston Upon Hull" below) Man from Kingston Upon Hull Based off Omega's tweets (see below), we know that to understand the "Time of the Monarch's", we have to read through the teachings of a man from Kingston Upon Hull, a city in England, and to "believe in the impossible". This has lead the Discord to find the man that Omega is talking about. Later, Omega revealed that man was a logician. Alpha It is widely excepted that Omega is not the person hacking the Monarch's 52 Twitter, and it is indeed another person. But, Alpha's goal and identity is something more shrouded in mystery. (Wikia article)